Regret
by Kick-Flare
Summary: Tala knows his weakness, but will he convince the others that it not all bad? And Boris has a daughter! It can't be good, but she is like her father, isn't she? R&R! Kick-flare
1. Default Chapter

Hi folks, it's Kick-flare here and this is a one shot, unless you lot want more...

Well, I hope you like it!!

R&R!!

Regret 

Chapter 1 – Speaking from the heart

Tala's POV

I regret ever joining the abbey. There I said it out right, I know I'll probably be beaten for this but I need to get this off my chest.

I hate Boris and Voltaire.

The fact is they're insane, they think we are puppets for their amusement. I wish they would leave me alone, I am human, I do have feelings, but they hidden, so… anyway that doesn't matter.

Once they find this, I'll be dead. I had fun until the training began… I don't even remember my family. Ian and Spencer talk about their family, and are sent gifts. Lucky sods. I only want to go home, but I don't know where it is, or whom it's with… My training, sheesh, I wish I could remove it all, but I lived in its shadow for so long, I don't know how to break it. Boris and Voltaire have been arrested, and I'm in an orphanage with Bryan.

Ian and Spencer were taken back their parents; I think they forgot about Bryan and me at that moment. But then again, why would they want to remember us? We are what they could have become, so they probably have already put the ordeal behind them. If only I could the same. Life's got better, but not by much, I miss the contact between the others. I'm treated like a bomb that could go off at any moment by the carers and other guys. The girls just flirt, which makes me feel rather ill…

Maybe just maybe, someone will take me away from here… Hm, wishful thinking, if desire is a weakness, and I have no weakness, then desire is not a weakness. My thoughts are totally scattered.

Typical. I can't even blade without my training coming back to haunt me. If there was some ways to go back and not join BIOVOLT then believe you me, I would do everything in my power not to join.

This is my confession. My only weakness. My regret.

Tala Inanov


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's Kick-flare and back by popular demand is Regret. I wrote it on a whim, and people are wanting more, so here it is. Merry Christmas!!Thanks R&R!!

Regret 

Chapter 2 – Admitting your wrong

The pale sunlight filtered in through the barred window. For a teenagers' room, there was no decoration, white wash walls, a trunk at the foot at the end of the bed. No carpet to protect the teen's feet from the bitter cold, concrete floor. The body on the bed moved, before a pale hand pulled the covers farther up to cover the pillows, but since the feet got cold, they disappeared back under the covers.

A timid knock at the door was heard, before it creaked open.

"Tala, come on, we got to get going…" The gruff Russian male voice trailed off. A grumbled complaint from the bed was heard, before the person kicked the covers off. The teen was quite tall about 5ft 9, give or take, with fiery red hair and a pair of the most startling blue eyes.

The other teen nodded before turning to leave. He had pale lilac hair with eyes that matched the colour. He was about 5ft 7, but much broader set than the redhead. Another teen entered the room.

"Hey!! Tala how come you're not up yet?" The other teen piped in. A pair of almost crimson red eyes blinked, before pushing his violet bangs from his face.

Tala returned the other teens question with a grumble, as he reappeared from his bathroom, fully clothed.

"Anyway, I found out why Boris wants us down there, ASAP." Ian grinned.

"Okay, I'll bite, why?" Tala asked, while he gelled his hair into place.

"He wants to us to meet his daughter." Ian said, casually. The sound of Tala's hair gel container hitting the floor was heard as a stunned silence followed.

"Boris has a daughter?!" Bryan's startled exclamation followed.

"Yep. Turns out that nearly sixteen years ago, Boris had a fling with an Arabian chick. And the girl is the result. Her mum died a few days ago, and Boris sighed an agreement with her mum before it happened, that if she dies Boris takes the kid on." Ian grinned evilly; the others seemed totally surprised by the information.

"Well, come on then." Tala's impatient reply cut through, before Ian led the way to the main office, flanked by Tala and Bryan.

Boris was waiting outside for them, before he gave a nod to the guard, who turned and left.

"I take it Ian took you." Boris said. For the first time he sounded slight nervous and worried. Boris opened the door, and let them enter first, before following them in.

"Meet Harmony Galtrien, my daughter." Boris said extending his arm towards the shadow in the corner. The shadow stepped out from the darkness.

It was a girl about 15 years of age, with large, dark ivy green eyes, light tanned oval shaped face framed by two long wavy bangs of dark violet that just touched her shoulders, the colour was so similar to Boris's hair colour. The rest of her hair was dark bronze that was neatly tied back into a plait that reached mid-calf, she had a very lean build, but yet she bore the air of danger and independence.

Tala shot a grin at Bryan. Boris nodded and left them to get introduced.

Harmony rolled her eyes before swinging herself onto the high window ledge without an ounce of effort.

Ian scowled, he didn't this female coming in and taking over the abbey. The abbey was meant for males, no weak females.

"I'm not weak." Came a sharp, very British, female voice. Ian looked startled by her comment.

"No-one said you were." Bryan scoffed.

"You didn't need to." She snapped, her dark ivy green eyes narrowed, before she turned her attention back to the window.

"I swear she just read my mind." Ian muttered to Spencer, who just nodded.

"It wasn't exactly hard." Harmony replied, leaping from the window, landing legs rigid, before letting herself out of the room.

"What a snotty cow." Tala stated with distain, watching her leave.

"At least she won't be in the same training area as us. I mean she is weak, and FEMALE." Ian sniggered, following Bryan and Spencer from the room, but Tala had a sinking feeling that wasn't true, and that they hadn't even scratched the surface of her personality.

"Hey Tala. Let's go already!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Kick-flare here with chapter three of Regret. Hope you like it, please R&R!!

Regret 

Chapter 3 – What a bitch!!

"Hey Tala. Let's go already!" Ian yelled, jolting Tala from his thoughts. Tala nodded before heading out after Ian.

Heading to their training they were greeted with their unwelcome visitor who would soon be part of the abbey.

"What are you doing here?!" Ian snarled at the girl, who was quite relaxed and stretched out on the press bench. She merely tilted her head to left to get a look at them, before she returned her attention back to the book resting against her folded arms.

"What does it look like?!" She snapped, not looking up that time.

"Get off the press bench." Bryan growled, over shadowing her.

"Not without a please." Harmony replied airily, ignoring Bryan's warning, and she carried on reading. She felt a hand clamp onto the back of her neck, screaming in surprise until someone hit the side of her face. Harmony fell silent with shock, her face numbed as she tried to piece together what happened. She was then dumped roughly on the floor, much to her annoyance and distain.

"You can't do that!!" Harmony snapped, standing up and glaring at Bryan.

"I just did." Bryan smirked, but it was soon wiped off when Harmony slapped him and then stomped off. He remained frozen for a moment before he gingerly rubbed his cheek, which now had a red hand mark on it.

Just then Boris re-entered the room.

"I take it that Bryan and Harmony got off on the wrong foot." Boris said, his steel grey eyes kept a steady gaze on Bryan's now bruised cheek. Ian sniggered, and nodded. Boris sent an unsettling glare towards the younger Russian teen, who shifted uncomfortably under the middle aged man's glare.

"Please do try to get on. She will be staying here, whether you lot like it or not. I have to return to my office." Boris growled lowly, before leaving the room. Bryan snarled, before sitting on the window seat.

Harmony stalked down the corridor towards her father's office, her hand and butt throbbed for her earlier rough treatment.

"Hi dad." She said politely, as she settled herself on his window seat.

"Harmony." Boris's voice held a warning growl. She seemed to understand what he wanted. She rose up and took a seat in front of his desk.

"And what were doing in the training room?" Boris said, the pure venom in his voice warned her to be careful.

"Reading…" Harmony replied timidly.

"Harmony you know you are not allowed to mix with them…" Boris had begun.

"Why not?!" Harmony screamed back,

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!" Her father roared, his fist came back, and made contact with her left cheek, knocking her into silence.

"You will be moved to the opposite side of the abbey. And you will no longer make contact with them, do I make myself clear?" He snarled, just daring her to disobey him.

"Crystal clear. Father." Harmony spat back, her eyes went to a cold black colour, as she returned her father's glare.

"Go. Pack. You move tonight." Boris snapped, before taking no more notice of her. Harmony turned sharply on her heel and left the room, making sure she slammed the door hard behind her, as she left.

"Stupid, fucking, idiotic, bastard." She muttered to herself, fuming at his reaction.

"Where are you going?" Ian's gruff question caught her attention.

"Does it matter?" Harmony replied miserably.

"Yes. Since you're crying…" Ian had begun.

"I'M NOT CRYING!!!" Harmony bellowed at him, her steely gaze made him back down and away from her.

"You are." Ian said softly. Harmony touched her cheek, with the semi-dried blood was tears.

"This can't be happening…"


	4. Lost in myself

Hi, and welcome to the fourth chapter of Regret, please R&R!

Regret 

Chapter 4 – Lost in myself

'_SMACK!_'

A loud yell of pain soon followed.

"GET MOVING NOW!" Boris's voice trembled with suppressed rage. A sob was heard as the shuffling of feet started, soon the scraping of furniture followed before silence.

Bryan melted into the shadows as Boris stormed passed, his face contorted with rage. Bryan waited until Boris was well out of view before he knocked quietly on Harmony's door.

"Harmony…"

No answer. Taking a deep breath, Bryan let himself into the room.

"Holy shit!" Bryan's startled exclamation shook Harmony from her thoughts.

"What." Her voice came out flat, as she suppressed the tears of pain, anger and regret.

"What happened?" Bryan asked, stepping over the remains of her bedside table, and knelt down beside her.

"He… he fucking hit me!" Harmony sobbed, slamming her fist into the floor. Bryan watched through shielded eyes, for a weak female, she could take one hell of a beating. Harmony grumbled before she picked up a cracked mirror, and gaze into it. Pausing for a moment she wiped off the blood that was trickling down her lip, before her eyes turned black and threw the mirror at the wall, efficiently smashing it.

"YOU HEAR ME BORIS! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Harmony howled, stamping her foot onto the picture of her and Boris. Before her breathing hissed out through her teeth, as she settled back on the floor, clutching her ribs.

"Evil fucking bastard." She whimpered, trying not to curl up in pain.

Bryan stood up, and pulled Harmony to her feet, nearly earning a yelp of pain.

"What are you doing!" Harmony hissed, still clutching her ribs, her eyes wheeled in different shades of pale green.

"Getting you to a medic." Bryan grunted, ignoring her complaints, and leading her down the corridor towards the medical ward. Tala had caught sight of them and had sprinted to catch up with them.

"What happened?" Tala asked, noting Harmony's laboured breathing and the large, dark purple bruise that was spreading across her left swollen cheek.

"Boris." Bryan answered curtly, with a shake of his head, neatly cutting off any chance to make a conversion. Harmony stumbled, earning a low snarl from Bryan.

"Easy Bryan, she's not use to pain." Tala cut in, lifting her other arm over his shoulder to help Bryan take her to the medical ward.

"Is everyone going to ask what happened!" Harmony gave a frustrated sigh, letting the two guys help her, even though she didn't like.

"It just one of those things." Tala smirked, earning a flat gaze from her, as he hauled her right arm over his shoulder. Bryan and Tala were basically carrying her to medical ward. They made sure she was okay, before they headed back to their training.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Boris snarled from the doorway. His expression darkened, as he strode up her, as his fist clenched.

"Oh shit." She whimpered, backing up against the wall, as Boris towered over her.

Realising that she was to fight to stop any harm coming her way. She slid side-wards, semi-crouched as she watched his movement; ready to avoid any punches he threw her way. He lunged forward with more speed that a man of his size should have, Harmony didn't move quick enough. His fist hit her cheek with a sickening crack, she screamed. Raw, hot, searing shot through her cheek, she staggered back, covering her cheek, the tears streamed down her face. Boris glared at her, before kicking her in ribs. Harmony doubled up, but forced herself to stand straight. Boris's steel grey eyes narrowed dangerously at his 'daughter'.

"Get to your room." He snarled, his fists clenched, making his knuckles click, threateningly. Glaring, Harmony forcefully wiped away her tears, and glared at her 'father'.

"No." She snarled; her dark ivy green eyes swirled with black, which now was beginning to dominant her eyes. His fist came forward, but she was able to avoid it this time. Skipping back, her hands locked around a metal pole, before she held in front of her, holding it in a defensive position.

"Stay away from me." Her voice shook, trembling she tightened her grip around the pole.

"You wouldn't hurt your own father, would you?" Boris replied oily, a smirk pulled at his lips, as he moved forward.

"Stay back!" She screamed, using the pole to take a swipe at him. Boris snorted, as he continued forward.

"I said stay away from me." She growled, her heart threw itself against her chest, pounding out the rhyme of fear and tension. He ignored her cry.

"STAY AWAY!" She shrieked, bringing the pole back, and hitting Boris hard in the chest. He made a slight choking sound as he dropped to the floor.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed, dropping the bloodied pole, her eyes widened, as she made a break for the door. She honestly didn't think she would hit him that hard. She shot past Ian, ignoring his yell, as she made a break for the door.

Tala caught her before she got out.

"Harmony, what the hell are you doing!" Tala asked, struggling to keep a grip on her.

"I… I killed him!" Her hysterical cry rang out, earning silence, she still tried to get away.

"What!" Bryan blinked, shock was written on his expression. Ian and Spencer looked just as shocked.

"Harmony, stop it!" Tala yelled at her, nearly losing his grip on her.

"No… No… No…" Were her only words, as her hand reached out for the door's handle.

"No you don't" Tala said roughly, yanking her away from door.

"NO!" She screamed as Tala dragged her back to the medical room.

"TALA!" Ian bellowed from the medical ward.

"She hasn't killed him, just broke most of his ribs." Spencer said, as he returned from the medical ward. Finally she stopped struggling; she then broke down and sobbed. Tala comforted her awkwardly, as he led her back to ward.

"Harmony. Why?" Tala asked, looking down at the sobbing girl in his arms.


	5. author's note

Hey everyone,

Its kick-flare, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for not updating.

You're reviews mean a lot to me, but due to family problems, financal difficulties and moving house a lot, I fear this maybe my last update for a while.

I will everything I can to try and update more.

I just hope that you can forgive me.

Kick-flare 


End file.
